Severus Snape: Super Spy
by aims80
Summary: After Snape's appearance in Muggle movie "William the Wizard" his life has changed. Approached by top-secret wizarding association MI12, he's given a mission that could save the wizarding world. But it means dealing with Muggles, danger, and more...
1. Prisoner number 736

From the creator of the **"Starring Severus Snape"** series comes the new story of everyone's favourite potions teacher- **"Severus Snape: Super Spy."**

**SEVERUS SNAPE: **

**SUPER SPY.**

_Following the success of the Muggle "William the Wizard" phenomenon our hero, and reluctant star in the movie and mini-series, Severus Snape is once more back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the potions master. _

_Things are looking grim though with the Ministry admitting that Lord Voldemort has returned to terrorize both wizarding and Muggle worlds alike. _

_Happy to have "William" far behind him Snape is living duplicitous lives on both sides of the conflict, concentrating on securing the teaching role he has long coveted, and enjoying the normalcy of a life without Muggle contact._

_And then he is given a vital mission: going undercover in the Muggle world as a spy, sanctioned by the Ministry and the UK government. Having vowed to never again have any unnecessary contact with Muggles as long as he should live Snape is reluctant until he is promised that success in the mission will guarantee him the newly created role as Head of the Dark Arts Defence League on top of his teaching commitments. _

_But what exactly does this mission straddling both the Muggle and wizarding worlds, across the country and into the rest of Europe, involve? And will Muggle-hating Severus Snape be able to complete it living as a Muggle?_

* * *

_[Author's note: This first chapter might seem a bit slow and not as interesting or good as the "Starring Severus Snape" stories but it is very important for the rest of the story so please bear with me. For those who want to know where this story is set in the Harry Potter books it is set near the end of "Order of the Phoenix." Also it is quite long so I apologise for that._

_And "Starring Severus Snape" was set in the first half of "OOTP" (i.e. before the Christmas break), "Starring Severus Snape 2" is set in the second half of "OOTP" (i.e. between after the Christmas break and the end of the school year).]_

**Chapter One: Prisoner Number 376.**

**S**everus Snape suddenly returned to consciousness. Unlike those few moments at the end of a very deep sleep where the sleeper hovers between being asleep and being awake and is unable to distinguish between the dream they'd been having and reality, Snape knew instantly where he was and what had happened. And instantly wished he didn't know. Why couldn't this just be a very bad nightmare?

His eyelids felt incredibly heavy, giants were partying in his head, nymphs were working with jackhammers in his eardrums, his body ached after spending so long in the one- very uncomfortable- position, and his mouth screamed for a stiff "gobli-tini", "werewolf whiskey" or at least a large glass of water. In short it felt a little like a hangover without the good memories of the antics of the night before.

Snape forced his eyes open, taking in the plain white room, about ten feet by ten, with no window, one very thick wooden door, and the old, thin, not entirely hygienic mattress he was lying on. He sat up too suddenly and grasped at his head as it reminded him strongly that movement was bad. He swore under his breath as he waited for the groggy, dizzy feeling to dicipitate before he slowly got to his feet, stretched, and lumbered over to the door. With both first he banged as hard as he could on the solid oak and yelled "Flynn!"

There was a crackling noise and then the calm, overly-smooth, tone of a man filled the almost empty room. "_Finally_ awake sleeping beauty. I was beginning to think you'd never wake up."

"What day is it?" Snape demanded.

"Wednesday. You've been out for two and a half days. I'm sorry about it but we had to drug you." Flynn responded.

Snape frowned. "Tell me what's going on here Flynn. Now!"

The room remained frustratingly silent.

Snape backed away from the door, hating his weak capitulation. But he'd learnt the hard way that in this strange place disturbances were frowned upon and he had no desire for a repeat performance of the punishment he'd been given the first three days he was there. It was after that that he was drugged and left only with a mattress but how long ago that was now he wasn't sure.

The irony of the fact that he considered this cruel and unusual punishment after the torture he'd meted out to fellow classmates while at "Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft", during the first coming of the dark wizard Lord Voldemort, and then to students as he lorded it over them as Potions master at his alma matter, didn't escape him. He wondered briefly if that was the point of all this- somewhere along the line he'd pissed off the wrong person and this was revenge. Accosting him, humiliating him, imprisoning him, abusing him, hurting him, locking him up, and letting him stew in his own juices, a Muggle term he'd picked up a few months ago when he was filming "William the Wizard" mini-series.

"Talk to me Flynn. I demand it." Snape snapped. Considering the room showed no signs of a speaker of any kind Snape directed his comments in the direction of the door. He knew that on the other side of the door was a long corridor with rooms like the one he was currently a prisoner in on either side. Whether or not they were occupied he didn't know. He was 99% sure this wasn't Azkaban; the trip had been too short for him to be at the wizarding island prison and there wasn't the feel of despair and gloom you got when the dementors were nearby, ready to suck the life out of anyone.

He knew from when he was brought in that beyond the hallway were some offices, some interview rooms, and then a whole other section he was unfamiliar with. By the amount of people who'd been moving busily around Snape guessed the building was a big one to accommodate the numbers, but he was unsure of where the building was situated. Nor of whom the building belonged to and who had accosted him after he'd left "Gringotts" in Diagon Alley on Sunday evening.

Flynn was silent for a moment. Then he laughed heartily. "Haven't you worked it out yet Severus? We're not your subordinates here. I decide when we talk and what we talk about. I summon you, not the other way around. I'm in charge, not you."

Snape swallowed back a harsh comment. There was no point provoking his shadowy captor. He wondered if he could get something to eat in here? His stomach told him he hadn't eaten for far too long and the last time he remembered eating was when he'd tried a Double Dragonmeat, cheese, bacon, Merpeople mayonnaise burger from a stand outside "Ollivander's" Sunday evening.

"We're not your enemies either, Severus." Flynn added.

'Yeah, sure looks like it from where I'm sitting' Snape thought, but didn't voice out loud.

"Now I'm sorry about the treatment you've had up until now but you didn't exactly come quietly when we asked you to accompany us and you weren't exactly well behaved once we had you in here. So it was for our safety, as well as your own, that we had to drug you. And we've been flat out trying to deal with the mess you left in Diagon Alley on Sunday- erasing or modifying memories, controlling our wizarding world's media, allaying the fears of the few people who actually cared about you, et cetera. In a minute your cell door is going to slowly open and a couple of my guards are going to escort you to interrogation 1 for us to have a little chat." Flynn continued.

Snape nodded meekly- what else could he do? The men who worked for Flynn were good, damn good, and he was no match for them. It was entirely possible that the best of the Aurora's would be no match either. Especially if they had been taken by surprise like Snape had been.

"Oh, and Severus. Don't give my men an excuse to exact a bit of pay back for what you did to a few of their number the other day." Flynn warned.

Another meek nod. While he waited Snape moved back to his pathetic little mattress and sat down again. His mind felt a little detached from his body and he wondered what kind of ingredients had gone in the potion Flynn had ordered him drugged with. It could be helpful for any annoying students once he got back to Hogwarts. But when would that be? He hadn't thought it possible he'd ever truly look forward to returning to the witchcraft and wizardry school until about two years ago when he'd stumbled onto the set of the Muggle movie "William the Wizard" and somehow- in an action he still didn't quite understand- been given the title role. Spending all his time with Muggles had helped give Snape a newfound appreciation for his own kind.

As if the blockbuster movie and all the crazy teenage fangirl's it brought with it weren't enough, he'd had to return to the Muggle world. At the beginning of March he'd been forced (literally- as he'd been threatened by Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic with dire consequences if he didn't obey) to reprise his role in the "William the Wizard" mini-series, creatively titled "William the Wizard: the mini-series." Cue more pain and suffering while filming the ridiculous show, and doing publicity for Lee-Manners' show, and a whole bunch of extras for the DVD launch. Luckily the mini-series had finished on television screens across the country on Sunday night and Snape had a legitimate excuse to get out of appearing at the DVD launch in London next weekend. Unfortunately, however, that excuse was something Snape would rather not have to deal with. It was because Snape was due to begin filming something the Muggles called "reality television" during the summer break and had been booked into a conference in the Ministry to learn all about it on the upcoming weekend. Again a forced issue via Fudge. How many stupid Muggle concepts was he going to have to be a part of? How many more Muggles could he put up with without cursing them?

But now, he realised sadly, his own kind were just as bad as the Muggles, weren't they? Imprisoning him here only three weeks before the end of the school year. It seemed "William" was going to haunt him for all his days. And it even turned out that it was "William" which was- in some way- responsible for his current predicament. Flynn had mentioned it, off the cuff, when Snape was being transported to his current location. What was it precisely he'd said? "Blame William. He's the reason you're here." When Snape had questioned it Flynn had refused to elaborate.

There was a low buzzing noise and the door slowly swung open. Two men, both with wands drawn and pointed in Snape's direction, hurried into the room as a semi-crouch. One went left, one went right, in a perfectly choreographed move.

Snape was tempted to make a comment about them belonging in a ballet but wisely refrained.

"Right Snape. Flynn's ready for you now." The left-hand guard said. His jaw was twitching and his nose was swollen and bruised. He jerked his head towards the door. "Slowly though Snape or I'll use this."

Snape stood up and moved towards the door. In the corridor the two men flanked him but walked approximately two paces behind him.

A voice yelled from another cell. "I want me beer! You buggers promised me butterbeer if I helped capture that bloke the other night!"

"Stingy. Typical." Snape said.

"Don't talk to the other prisoners." The big nosed guard snapped.

"Well there's your problem right there. I'm not a prisoner. Do you even know who I am?" Snape demanded.

"Oh I know all right. You're the one who put a vomiting and diarrhea spell on me the other night when we came to get you. You're responsible for my bloody nose!" The guard responded. "And my brother is still at St. Mungo's getting fixed up. Believe me, I know who you are."

"You are prisoner number 376, nothing more, nothing less." The second guard put in.

Snape was glad the man was behind him and didn't catch the smile on his face. Say what you want about Severus Snape- and many did just that and regularly too- but he wouldn't let himself go down without a fight. Most thought the former dark wizard (or not former depending on who you asked), potions master, Muggle movie star, pale, hook-nosed, greasy-haired, sly, manipulative man was a coward. Most thought that despite his protracted campaigns to get the Defence Against the Dark Arts teaching position Snape wasn't particularly trained in the art. And most would be wrong if Sunday night in Diagon Alley was anything to go by. The day had begun just like any other ordinary Sunday.

_Snape had slept in, then had a long and leisurely breakfast in the peace and quiet of his own rooms, caught up on the news of the wizarding universe, read the potions and dark arts defence journals to which he subscribed, and gone outside. He'd watched the Slytherin Quidditch team practice with pride. It was too late for this year's cup to be in Slytherin hands but there was always next year. After his belief in his house's Quidditch team had been heartened he'd been accosted by Lucius Malfoy who wanted to talk to Snape about a new addition to the team- his son, Draco, who as far as Snape had seen had shown zero interest in being part of the team sport. Lucius had promised Snape brand new, top of the line, brooms and seeing "Slytherin" sit proudly on the Quidditch cup next year. Snape was sure the move to add the younger Malfoy would be quite controversial and wondered what Lucius's motives were. Draco had stood quietly throughout the conversation and Snape had glanced at him periodically to see no excitement on his pointed face. It was only when Snape said that Draco would need to be an excellent seeker to even begin to compete with Harry Potter on Gryffindor that the first sparks of life appeared. And then Snape had got it- for Draco it was personal. He wanted to beat Potter. So Snape had told Lucius that if Draco practiced long and hard over the summer he might let him into the team. _

_After lunch he'd sat down to do some serious marking and thinking about upcoming examinations. This time of year was always Snape's favourite- students cramming for final assignments and spending more time in the library than out in the yards being children, and the prospect of a few blissful student-free weeks to look forward to. Teachers talked about their plans like the students did and Professor Flitwick, the diminutive charms teacher, was traveling to Hawaii to spend some time on the beach relaxing, Professor Sprout, the gardening guru was apparently off to the Andes in search of some cuttings that would be revolutionary in her research, Delores Umbridge, the de-facto leader of the school was probably going to go off somewhere and eat baby children for every meal…and Snape. Snape was going to be stuck with aggravating Muggles filming a television show. His excitement about summer disappeared rapidly. _

_Snape had been marking first and second year final essays for awhile- he'd lost track of time- when a tapping noise on the window made him raise his head and walk over to where a black owl waited patiently. He unlocked and opened the window to take the envelope that the owl held. It was so large and thick that the owl was having a little trouble balancing. Snape fished for a few coins in his robes and then placed them into the bag tied to the owl's leg. It flew off and Snape closed the window and went back over to his desk. He could tell by the envelope that the content was a magazine. Prior to accidentally stumbling onto the set of "William the Wizard" Snape didn't really know what a magazine arriving via owl mail felt like, unless you counted the occasional copies of "PlayWitch" he ordered. (Every wizard had a dirty little secret, after all.)_

_When Snape opened the envelope a non-glossy magazine, more like a coloured newspaper really, fell onto his desk. It was called "The Witch and Wizards Guide to Muggle Television, August- September" and on the bottom right of the front cover was a photo of Snape. It had been taken on the grounds of Hogwarts where he had been chewing out a group of students and it showed him shaking his finger furiously. Over and over the photographed Snape looked thunderous and the students looked worried. So Snape flipped through the magazine, which had about twelve pages at the beginning dedicated to interviews, reviews, gossip and story's about what was coming up on Muggle television that month before going on to give a detailed guide to the various shows on daily. Snape's article was on the tenth page. _

"**THE 'WILLIAM THE WIZARD' MINI-SERIES MAKES SEVERUS SNAPE EVEN MORE OF A STAR, MUGGLE AND WIZARDING."**

**T**here seems to be a formula for making money with a mini-series: take a concept from legend or imagination, toss with large amounts of fantasy, bake with spells, potions and the kind of things Muggles dream of in their sleep, and garnish with a great cast. To date the legend of King Arthur and Merlin- one we, in the wizarding world know to be fact not fiction!- has been serialized in "The Adventures of Merlin" and the Muggle adult fantasy series of novels "The Lord of The Rings" made a fortune on the big screen and later on DVD. Now the blockbuster movie "William the Wizard" has been transformed into a small-screen success with "Cutting Edge Productions" making the concept of William funkier and with it's snappy dialogue and topical issues, endeared it to a whole other demographic than those who watched "William" at the movies on more than one occasion.

Why exactly did this work so well and make sure that the premiere of the ten part mini-series attracted a record audience for the BBC? According to Esmeralda Biggins, the head of "Muggle Views on Wizards" an organisation dedicated to keeping watch on how the Muggle world views our world via their novels, comics, movies, television stories and other mediums, it works because the Muggles want to believe. "Muggles think being able to cast spells on each other would be great fun." Biggins said. "Instead of thinking, however, about whether they'd save all the critically endangered animals, fix the ozone layer, and bring about world peace they think about how much they'd enjoy being able to play with their friends and enemies. They'd have people they didn't like coming to work naked, they'd cast spells on their bosses to promote them, on their co-workers to do all their work, on the horses running a race to only run if they were the long shots they had backed, and on an unending supply of whatever is their favourite food or drink." In other words Muggles like watching and reading about this supposed fantasy world of witches and wizards because they're fascinated by the idea of being able to control everyone around them. Whatever the desired spell or potion that the Muggles would dream of being able to utilize the key to a show like "William the Wizard" being so loved and making so much money is that it's all just a fantasy to them. They believe magic isn't true, they think they know that it would never happen, so it's all a dream to them and not surprisingly that means that a show about magic is lapped up by the Muggle consumers.

Shayne Cooper Hieronymus, from non-profit charity group "Keeping Muggles Honest" agrees. "The thing we see most is the differences between male and female Muggles and what they'd do if they had access to magic. Women surveyed list having the housework magically done, dinner on the table without having to cook it themselves, and being able to keep the children quiet and happy as their top three. Whereas men list being invisible- no doubt for obvious reasons-, being able to cast a love spell to make them irresistible to every supermodel in the world and having permanent access to beer."

So what has all this got to do with our Severus's stunning performance in the "William the Wizard" mini-series? It's because of the Muggles fascination with the wizarding world that "William" works so well. And some would also say it's because of Mr. Snape's dynamite performance as a wizard pretending to be a Muggle actor playing a wizard in a Muggle film-

_Snape yawned loudly. He decided not to read the rest of the article because he didn't quite understand the point of it other than to regurgitate stuff supposed experts had to say. He did flick to that day's guide to television though to see that the season finale of "William the Wizard" had a small red star next to it denoting it to be one of the four top watches for the day. That knowledge did not fill him with happy thoughts- it meant that any witch or wizard to read the television guide would probably tune in to the show that night and that made his life even harder. _

_Around Hogwarts "William the Wizard" the mini-series had not been received as well as the movie in terms of the students making fun of him. Yes Lee-Manners' plan to make the series appeal to a range of demographics had worked as the students thought that "William" was better for their ages but Snape had been subjected to more snickers, snide comments, pranks, laughter and out-right comments or questions this time around. One anonymous coward had even wrote a brief essay entitled "Eugenics might have a point: witches and wizards disgracing themselves with Muggles" and left it under Snape's office door. The essay was incredibly well written and Snape partially agreed with some of the sentiments about whether Hogwarts should be pure blood wizards before mixed blood wizards (Snape liked to forget his own heritage a little when it suited him) and how Muggles with no wizarding blood in them should not be admitted to the school regardless of how much talent they might have shown previously. And, ironically, he also agreed it was disgusting when a witch or wizard disgraced themselves with Muggles. There were a couple of well-known examples including a prolific black soccer player who had shunned his wizarding roots full stop and a "model" who had done the same. The difference was, Snape reminded himself, that he had not wanted to be in the stupid Muggle movie or the mini-series and had been pretty much ordered to do so. So surely he wasn't a disgrace, was he?_

_The magazine was thrown into the fire and Snape returned to his marking._

At the end of the hallway another door buzzed and then Snape was lead through an identical hallway. This time, however, he was stopped at a door on the right side, halfway down.

The big-nosed guard touched the wall next to the door with his wand. "Entero!" He said.

Snape hadn't heard that spell before and he wondered if it was an alternative for the normal spell one would use to open a door.

The door clicked open and the guards shoved Snape inside. He turned around to give them a piece of his mind, but the door was slammed shut practically on his nose. He muttered a few choice descriptive of the two guards on the other side, then turned to face the man who was sitting on the other side of the small table, his feet up on the table, crossed at the ankles. With his wand he was drumming a tattoo on the tabletop. "Do you like ACDC Severus?"

"I don't know, I've never tried it." Snape replied.

Flynn laughed. "It's a band, not a food. Anyway, come on and sit down." He said, taking his feet off the table.

Snape did as he had been told. Flynn was the most unlikely looking wizard Snape had ever come across. He wore dark blue denim jeans, a grey t-shirt and a mustard yellow coloured corduroy jacket. He had a bit of a five o-clock shadow happening, and most disturbing of all for Snape, a diamond stud in his nose.

"I hope you've been satisfied with your stay here. You can fill in a form on your way out if you want." Flynn said.

Snape ignored the sarcasm. "I don't even know where 'here' is!" He complained.

"London. So I want to talk to you about something, Severus." Flynn began.

Snape shook his head. "No. You snatched me off the street-"

"We asked you to accompany us, you said no, we brought you anyway-" Flynn argued.

"You physically assaulted me-" Snape continued.

"No. You were violent and we reacted in self defence." Flynn disagreed.

"You drugged me!" Snape said.

"We _had _to. You were a danger to us and yourself." Flynn responded.

"You locked me up in a little cell!" Snape said angrily.

"Yeah. That's true. But if you'd have just came with us Sunday you'd have been back at Hogwarts by Monday. Instead you have to put up a fight." Flynn said. Then he sighed. "God how juvenile is this? I'm not going to argue with you Severus."

Snape didn't respond.

"Have you ever seen any of the James Bond movies, Severus?" Flynn asked.

Snape shook his head. "I don't know who he is."

"Pity. That could have helped me explain who I am- sorry, who _we_ are- and what you were doing here a lot easier." Flynn lamented.

"Sorry to be an inconvenience." Snape said sarcastically. Of course he wasn't; he was scared, he didn't know what he'd done wrong, and he wondered if he was going to get out of this place alive. Whatever this place even was!

Flynn laughed. "You should have been a comedian not an actor."

"I'm not an actor!" Snape snapped. "I'm just a potions teacher. I just want to go back to Hogwarts and teach. I want to impart my vast potions knowledge on the children of the future."

Flynn laughed again. "You say it almost as if you believe it. You don't even like children. And potions is just a consolation prize isn't it? You want the Defence Against the Dark Arts post." He said, almost conversationally, as if he and Snape were old friends just chatting about their lives and dreams.

Snape gaped. Who was this man who knew everything?

"Anyway my television set Sunday evening would say otherwise. I watched the mini-series of "William the Wizard" and I thought it was pure genius. When I got the assignment to pick you up Sunday I was going to ask you for your autograph." Flynn said.

"Why don't you get me a quill and some parchment then and I'll write you a nice, personal message?" Snape offered.

Flynn shook his head. "Can I ask you something though, Severus? With "William" why didn't they bring Wendy back into the mini-series? I mean I know she had that cameo where you had the dream sequence with her- and let me just say that kiss in the rain scene, hot, hot, hot- but why not a full role? Emma is so stunning. You're one lucky bastard." He said.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Emma is nuts. I thank my lucky moons daily she wasn't in the mini-series full time because I would have killed her and then me." He explained.

"Are you serious? Who cares if she's more mental than Gilderoy Lockhart and any of the other loonies in St. Mungo's special care wing when she's smoking?" Flynn asked.

"I don't think she smoked. Because one of the actors did and she said he stank from them and it would be like kissing an ashtray." Snape answered.

"Er…I didn't say she smoked I said she was smoking…oh never mind, it's not relevant now." Flynn said, waving a hand.

"But you said that "William" was why I was here." Snape said, confused.

"I said it was part of the reason. It's not really got a lot to do with things here, but the fact that you were a wizard playing a Muggle playing a wizard so well put you right to the top of the list of men for the job." Flynn answered.

Snape didn't say anything, but that was because he was thinking again about Sunday night. After eating a very rushed dinner he'd excused himself and gone to his rooms again, in time for the "William the Wizard" mini-series. He was ashamed to admit he'd been watching it carefully over the past two months and that seven o'clock on a Sunday saw him tuned into the BBC for the show starring none other than himself:

_Snape heaved a loud sigh as the words "The End" in fancy lettering filled the screen of the television he'd transfigured from one of the house elves to watch the finale of the "William the Wizard" mini-series. It was over! _

_But before the credits came on the insanely grinning face of a Muggle man popped up on the screen and Snape groaned out loud. Unfortunately he was very familiar with Lee-Manners although he desperately wished he weren't. This was the man who had been responsible for the mini-series and Snape's reluctant involvement in said series. Snape hadn't wanted to act again but someone with power stepped in and forced his hand: the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, who happened to be good friend with the Muggle man. Fudge had basically informed Snape that if he chose not to be part of the mini-series he'd be thrown into Azkaban and, faced with the prospect of being stuck in the island prison surrounded by the horrible Dementors, possibly meeting many of the Death Eaters who still languished there and might consider Snape's continued freedom irrefutable proof that he was no longer dedicated to Lord Voldemort and no doubt being out of the running for the spot of "Defence Against the Dark Arts" teacher at Hogwarts, Snape had capitulated. Filming of the mini-series had begun at the beginning of spring and it was only now, as the last days of the school year came about, that with the conclusion of the television series that it was all over. Unfortunately Snape could not forget that at the end of summer- in just over two months- he'd be taking part in what the Muggle population called "reality television." He still didn't know what that meant entirely but mid-summer he was charged with reporting to the Ministry where he'd be given a crash course in Muggle reality over a few days. The show Snape was meant to be on was a celebrity version of something that usually was done by the "normal" people (if you could ever count a single Muggle as normal, which Snape was pretty sure you couldn't) and then he was due to fly to an island for a few weeks of a show that was a combination of a few Muggle reality shows from around the world. Could anything be worse? Was there a fate worse than that?_

_Snape's attention returned to the cat-television screen. "Hi," the man said, "I'm Zorba Apple Honeyblossom Gazelle Lee-Manners, the creator and managing director of "Cutting Edge Productions", and I'm here to have, like, a quick word to you about this mini-series you've just been watching."_

_Snape snorted: Lee-Manners was incapable of having a quick word. Snape truly believed he'd never met a man who loved the sound of his own voice more than Lee-Manners did. Nor a man more infuriating, strange, crazy and most likely to be cursed by any wizard or witch who had the misfortune of dealing with him at any point in their life. _

_The cat-television didn't believe it either; it meowed loudly. _

"_If you're watching this mini-series then I assume you did so because you, like, totally loved the Hammond production of the same name released last year. I did too; I consider myself, like, the number one fan of "William the Wizard." The movie managed to cross the genres of thriller, action, romance and to a lesser degree comedy and appealed to people aged from 10 to 100. In short it totally rocked, yeah?" Lee-Manners looked directly at the viewers and waited for a long moment like he was waiting for nods of agreements._

"_Originally Mr. Hammond- on of this country's total geniuses- planned to make this mini-series but instead he decided to concentrate on other projects, including a sequel or prequel to William. And that's where I came in. After a hard negotiated deal with "Hammond Productions" I was given the go-ahead to make this mini-series. Believe me, man, I was beyond stoked when I was told the good news. With a few stipulations I was given artistic freedom to do, like, whatever I wanted with William and his journey. I decided to make the mini-series edgier, hipper, trendier, to ensure I met my target demographic. Plus I thought, like, William deserved to be cooler. I wanted William to be all that the movie was and more- I wanted to add in some cameos from well-known actors and actresses, deal with current issues, as well as fill the satirical hole shows like "Buffy" have left in our entertainment world." Lee-Manners explained. _

_Snape yawned. Was this Lee-Manners' version of quick, then?_

"_I don't want to totally bore you to death with banging on about what I hoped this mini-series would deliver because we, like, totally did. As the ratings have shown. I just wanted to let you know how much the entire "William" team here, from the actors and actresses, directors, producers, writers, costume and make-up, props, cameramen, locations scouts and musical teams, appreciates your totally amazing support. Is this the end of William? I don't think so. Not by a long shot. And not by "Hammond Productions", nor the "Cutting Edge" team. In the meantime, stay cool. Peace out, yo'." Lee-Manners held up two fingers and then saluted smartly. And the screen faded to black before the credits began to roll._

_As Snape gripped his wand to reverse the cat-television a voice-over told the viewers that the BBC would be releasing the DVD set of the mini-series shortly, packed with many extras including alternate endings and deleted scenes, commentary from writers and directors, behind the scenes tours of the special effects team as well as the people charged with making the viewers believe that William and his friends really were wizards and witches, information on the celebrity guest stars, and interviews with the stars of the show._

_The cat, back to its normal form, left the room like it had a ghost on its tail. Which, considering the number of ghosts floating around "Hogwarts" was entirely possible. Snape stood up and stretched. He had just enough time to get to town and get his stores for the following week._

A sound of a throat clearing brought Snape back to the present.

Flynn was peering at him, concerned. "Severus, are you with me? Severus? Blast. This could be a side effect of those drugs…" He said.

"I'm fine." Snape managed.

Flynn looked very relieved. "I want to show you something Severus. Before we continue here." He took his wand and pointed it at the biggest wall. "Opaquia."

The wall changed. First it was black, then brown, then beige, then white, then frosted glass, then clear glass. And through the window was an amazing sight. Snape had to stand up and move closer to the glass to be sure of what he was seeing. Below him was an area about the size of two football stadiums. There were desks and chairs, wizards and witches, all kinds of magical creatures, and various spells and charms were being dispatched in glassed off areas at uneven places around the huge room.

"What is this?" Snape asked.

"This is us. Our organisation. Welcome to MI12." Flynn said. He sounded like a proud parent.

"MI12?" Snape repeated.

"MI5 plus 6 plus 1. MI12." Flynn answered. "We're the Ministry of Magic's secret; we're the wizarding world's intelligence sector for the UK, Europe, all of this planet. Very few people have stood where you're standing now and watched this and of those even fewer still can remember it afterwards. For security reasons we usually need to wipe memories."

To Snape's surprise the prospect of not remembering this strange visit didn't bother him at all. In fact he welcomed it. "And why am I here?" He asked.

"To help. You're here to help." Flynn answered.


	2. 12 Downing Street

**Chapter two: 12 Downing Street.**

**S**nape stood where he was for a good few minutes. His mind wanted to think about why he was here but it couldn't, it was too interested in what it was seeing. As he watched an elf was tripled in size. It also turned blue.

"Ginormia spell. We're still trying to iron out a few kinks." Flynn narrated.

The elf was shrunk to normal size and, looking quite proud of itself, strutted away. It passed a dog who was prancing on two legs, brandishing a wand in one hand and a sword in the other. As the elf passed the dog barked in its direction, frightening it, and then swung the sword so vigorously it almost took the head off a passing witch.

"An animus spell we're experimenting with. We think having animals fight on our side might be an asset sometime. Nobody would think that an innocent canary flying by, or a cute little badger, would have a martial arts black belt and be lethal with various weapons." Flynn explained.

Snape nodded weakly.

"As much as I would love to indulge your curiosity about everything that is going on below we don't have the time for that now. I'm sorry." Flynn said. He used the spell "opaquia" again and the black wall was back. He gestured for Snape to sit back down and did so himself.

Snape sat down and tried to make himself comfortable in the uncomfortably hard chair.

"What did you think?" Flynn couldn't resist asking, cocking his head in the direction of the now black wall.

'Amazing' was what Snape wanted to say. "Interesting" was what he let himself say.

Flynn smirked liked he knew Snape's real thoughts and Snape didn't like that feeling one bit. "I might be more impressed if you were all members of the "Dark Arts Defence League" and the "International Potions Society" and had advanced magic degrees in something like I have. Double degree actually- potions and defence of dark arts." He bragged, feeling the childish need for one-upmanship.

Flynn shrugged and again Snape had the eerie feeling that the wizard sitting across from him was also sitting front and centre in his brain and knew what Snape's mind was saying.

"Listen, how long is this going to take? I've got something very important tomorrow." Snape asked.

"Like?" Flynn enquired.

"It's…personal." Snape mumbled.

"Your boss, the headmistress of Hogwarts, knows about your absence and has approved it." Flynn said.

Snape didn't like the fact that Flynn was referring to Delores Umbridge as the headmistress of Hogwarts. As many problems as he might have had with Albus Dumbledore- and there were a few- Snape thought it better to have the devil you knew. Since Dumbledore had been given his marching orders from the school six weeks ago Snape thought things had gone from bad to worse. And he was very ashamed of the fact that he'd originally supported Umbridge's moves. Getting rid of Professors (and he used that term very loosely in this context) Trelawney and Hagrid had pleased him. Not being star-struck by the "great" Harry Potter had also impressed Snape. But then she began to get power hungry and proclamations were appearing on the walls of the castle practically faster than she could write them. Most of the teachers still at the school were worried; Hogwarts had always seemed the safest place to be, but not without Dumbledore. Talk between the various professors had turned increasingly to the question of whether or not Lord Voldemort had returned and most believed he had. They'd seen what had happened the last time the dark wizard had reigned and they were, sensibly, scared. And Severus Snape, betrayer of the Dark Lord and Order of the Phoenix spy in the death eater camp, had more reason than most to be worried.

The Ministry, through Umbridge, were still strenuously denying that Lord Voldemort was a credible threat. They were stressing that there had been no true disappearances in their midst- as if previously reliable Ministry workers just suddenly decided to no longer turn up for work. They were reminding the public that Lord Voldemort had not made his presence felt- as he would if he were truly back. They were claiming that any death eater activity happening was unsanctioned by the dark wizard and just isolated activities. Snape knew better. He'd known that before the Triwizard tournament had killed Cedric Diggory and transported Potter to help summon Voldemort's return. Not just because the mark on his skin had burned but because he'd seen and felt the signs, the gathering storm, and he'd just known.

There were death eaters who were particularly volatile; inherently cruel, dangerous, keen to prove their extreme loyalty, and mentally unstable zealots. And there were those who had been tried and sentenced for their master who considered any other death eater who had been unwilling to go down with the ship had betrayed the dark lord. Of course there were many who had distanced themselves from Lord Voldemort to ensure they stayed out of Azkaban- the Malfoys, the Crabbe's, the Goyle's, the Fenir's and plenty more, so Snape wasn't in a small company there. But he sensed it would be those same men and women who would be eager to prove to their newly returned master that they hadn't given up on his return and were still his loyal servants. Nobody truly trusted anyone else and nobody ever really knew precisely who his or her allies were inside the group. And that made everything twice as dangerous, as far as Snape was concerned. Adding in his duplicitous role, his being firmly ensconced at Hogwarts and his proximity to Dumbledore, made his own position very tenuous.

"The headmistress promised every co-operation when she was informed that the Ministry needed your help with something. She said to tell you not to worry about anything and that if necessary all your classes will be taken care of, as will your final markings and examinations-" Flynn continued.

"Good Merlin!" Snape exclaimed. "There are still a couple of weeks left of term. You cannot keep me here that long. I haven't even done anything wrong!"

Flynn didn't respond.

"In fact I might just walk right out of this room, right out of this building and go back to Hogwarts right now!" Snape said. He stood up.

Flynn cocked his head on the side. "You and what army?" He inquired, in the same tone he might use as if asking which Quidditch team you supported.

"I don't need an army." Snape answered.

"Okay." Flynn said, with a shrug. "Whatever."

Snape reached the door and then stopped.

"I don't reckon you're going to get very far without your wand, old chap." Flynn said.

Snape sighed and turned around. He went back to his chair and sat down. He glared at the wizard slouching in the chair across the table. "This is against the law."

"Actually it's not. Have you heard of the PATRIOT act?" Flynn asked.

Snape shook his head.

"The Ministry passed it for M12 about five years ago. It stands for "Proclamation of Anti-Terrorist and Related incidents, indefinite detention or Total interrogation." Basically it means that while discharging our duty to protect the wizarding world, and liaising with the Muggle intelligence sectors, we can hold anyone for more than the previous 24 hours even without charge. I can have you put back in that little cell forever provided I feel you're a threat to wizarding security, have valuable information to protect our world, or are a part of an ongoing investigation. As long as I file a form called a P23 every seven days I could hold you for a very, very long time. I don't know about you, Severus, but if I were stuck in a tiny room with nothing to do, nothing to look at, for days on end, I'd go insane. I'd end up locked up in the loony bin." Flynn said.

Snape wanted to smack him. Or curse him.

"Under the MI12 charter I could charge you with a few things already. Refusing to accompany a government agent, refusing to answer questions in a government investigation, resisting an accompaniment order, assaulting a government agent- times about five for the alley and about eight for here-, perverting a government investigation, not co-operating-" Flynn began.

"I get it, I get it." Snape interrupted. "You've got the upper hand."

Flynn smiled. "Wise choice. I much prefer playing nice, don't you?"

"I'll answer whatever you want, tell you anything you want to know. I just want to get back to my life." Snape said.

"Thank you." Flynn said. He looked like he really meant it. "I wanted this to be easy. I didn't want to have to fight with you in a public place, forcibly transport you, and drug you when you tried to assault agents. It wasn't meant to be like that. It was meant to be a nice civilized discussion in here following an easy grab on the street."

"What did you expect? Sneak up behind a wizard when it's dark, in times like these- oh, sorry, I forgot, the Ministry doesn't think that Lord Voldemort is back or that his followers aren't snatching people from their beds and gathering an army of magical beings as we speak." Snape said.

"The ministry might not _officially_ believe the story of Harry Potter and also your former headmaster Albus Dumbledore, but the intelligence community is different. We're not part of the Ministry- unless we need to be-, we're a separate entity. We know exactly what's going on and we're working on preventing an out and out war and the deaths of wizards, witches and Muggles alike." Flynn said.

"Admirable." Snape said. "But until the Ministry gets with the times people are choosing to believe that there is no threat. If they're not prepared how can they protect themselves and their families? If they knew the truth then they might be a little vigilant, a little careful, and they might have a fighting chance of survival."

Flynn waved Snape's comment away. "There are political reasons that the Ministry refuses to confirm any death eater activity, stupid, petty reasons. And let's face it- they don't want it to be true. Stick your head in the sand and it doesn't exist, right?" Flynn asked.

Snape shook his head. "Bloody idiots."

"Agreed. One hundred percent. I can't speak for any of the Ministry of course…" Flynn said.

"Of course." Snape said sarcastically.

Flynn smiled wryly. "Whatever the reasons we do wonder how many people will have to die, how many terror acts the death eaters will perpetrate, before the Ministry admits the truth and we can get on with the job of fixing this mess. Getting rid of _Lord _Voldemort and making things safe again. But that's my issues, not yours."

Snape was surprised Flynn was brave enough to call the Dark Lord something other than "you-know-who" or "he-who-must-not-be-named."

"So can you accept my apologies for the way things went down on Sunday and we can move on?" Flynn asked. He held his hand out across the table in a conciliatory gesture.

Snape thought about the way things had "gone down" to use Flynn's terminology.

_In the evening, after he'd watched "William the Wizard" secretly on TV, Snape had walked to Hogsmeade for a few things and then traveled to London via floo powder to get some ingredients he was unable to obtain in the small town. He was leaving "Gringotts" with a small bag of coins after having raided his account to buy the things he wanted when he'd been surrounded by a group of five men. All ordinary looking wizards, out for whatever reason, they hadn't rated a second thought in Snape's mind as he went to step around them. _

_Then the tallest one stopped him by putting his hand on Snape's chest. "No, Severus Snape, you're not going anywhere. We need to talk to you." He'd said firmly. _

"_If I liked conversation I'd be married." Snape said. He pushed the man's hand off his chest, looking at him in disgust._

"_It's not _that_ kind of discussion." The man replied._

_Snape raised an eyebrow. "I'm not that way inclined, sorry. Not that I'm suggesting it's wrong. Because you can do whatever you want in the privacy of your own homes. I suggest you perhaps go up the street, turn left and then right and you'll be at "Willy's Wands." It's a bar for that kind of…erm…discussion. For people of your… persuasions." He babbled._

"_What?" One of the other men spoke up. "We're not _gay!_"_

"_It's nothing to be ashamed of. Each to their own and all that." Snape responded._

_The first had man shook his head, clearly taken aback. _

_Snape took advantage of that and went to move again, and again he was stopped. "Get your hands off me!" Snape snapped._

"_You need to come with us. Now." The man said._

"_I don't even know you. I'm not going anywhere with you." Snape had told him._

"_My name's Jim Flynn. Jimmy to my mates, James to my Mum and Dad. I'm 32 years old, originally from Lancashire, now a Londoner. I'm not married but I'm not scared of commitment, I just haven't found the right women yet. I do, however, have a dog, a Scottish terrier I inherited from my last girlfriend, named Jock. In my spare time I like soccer, Quidditch, hanging out with my mates and having a few beers, going to the movies or out for dinner. And you're Severus Snape, potions master at Hogwarts, and star of the wildly successful "William the Wizard" franchise. Now we know each other." Flynn said._

_Snape's hand had crept towards its destination while Flynn had been giving him a mini-biography and he felt the reassuring bump where his wand was. "That's nice but I'm still not going anywhere with you." He'd said._

_Snape didn't take his hand away from where his wand felt reassuring and warm._

"_One more time: Severus Snape, come with us." Flynn said. _

_When Snape didn't move he'd sighed and then shrugged. "Suit yourself. Billy, Bob, take hold of Mr. Snape." He'd ordered two of the men he was with._

_As the two burly men stepped up to Snape, and one had almost closed his hand around Snape's upper arm, an elderly woman's voice cut in. _

"_Severus Snape?"_

_Snape turned to the woman eagerly. With another person nearby surely the men wouldn't try to forcibly kidnap him. "Yes, ma'am?" He asked, politely. The elderly woman was ugly but considering she might have just proven herself his savior Snape thought she was akin to an angel. _

"_I thought it was you. Imagine my luck. I was getting some meat from "Baron Butchers" for my pet dragon-iguana, and I thought oh my, that's Severus Snape right there. And my eyes were right. It is you!" The woman had said, excitedly._

_Snape had forced himself to keep smiling. "It's me all right." He agreed._

"_I just loved the "William the Wizard" movie and mini-series. I watched it religiously and I've already pre-ordered the DVD special edition from Target. You know the one which comes with a limited edition wizard's cape?" She told Snape adoringly._

"_Robe." Snape corrected automatically. "Robe, not cape."_

"_Ah yes, that's correct. The Muggles never get anything wizarding right, do they?" The woman said, shaking her head._

_Snape unconsciously mimicked her, shaking his own head, as he said, "So you're a fan then? How lovely."_

_Flynn made a disbelieving noise in his throat, but Snape ignored it._

"_I'm your number one fan. I'm even part of "The Sevettes" you know." The woman pressed on._

_Flynn snorted, but Snape ignored that too._

"_How lovely." Snape said again._

"_I was wondering, would it be possible to get your autograph?" The woman finally came to the purpose of her coming up to talk to him._

_Snape normally would bark a 'no' without hesitation and with no worries about him coming across as a real prat, but this time he agreed. The woman handed him a piece of paper and a ballpoint pen- which felt unnatural in his hand after using a quill most of the time- and instructed him on precisely what to write. He wrote it all (even the to my biggest fan, with love, and the hugs and kisses under his name), painstakingly slowly, giving him time to think about his predicament. And it wasn't good._

_There was one of him and there were four men plus Flynn. Two of the men were big guys- both in height and weight- and looked more than equal to the task. The other two were short and wiry but Snape had found that sometimes it was the smaller enemy who was the greater threat. Perhaps because they were constantly underestimated? Snape had been in fights before; as the unpopular boy at school he'd been a target for bullies and had learnt how to fight back, and the dueling club and then his time as a Death Eater had helped. Snape might consider himself quick, clever, resourceful and cunning but even so, assuming that a couple of the men were terrible shots with their wands, Snape's odds of beating them were slim to none. _

_Diagon Alley was a popular place for witches and wizards, probably because it was a mixing point and the discerning witch, wizard or magical creature could find almost anything they desired in the vast myriad of shops. On a mild Sunday evening on the cusp of summer, at half past eight, there were quite a few people wandering around. That made Snape feel better- the men wouldn't be stupid enough to snatch him with eyewitnesses around. Right?_

_The elderly woman was finished. She thanked Snape profusely and she was going to walk away when Snape's left hand shot out and grabbed hold of her jumper. He pulled her back in towards him and blocked himself with her body. _

_The two big men had backed off while Snape was greeting his fan and Snape's action was too quick for them to react. As they gaped Snape's right hand shot forward and he pointed his wand at one and then the other. "Expelliarmus!" He cried. _

_The two wands flew out of their owner's hands and cluttered onto the cobblestones. Snape turned to face Flynn and the other two men. He got off one curse- a stunning spell- before one of the smaller men shot a wayward curse at him, which hit the elderly woman. She fell to the ground with a cry of pain, leaving Snape open to fire. With reckless abandon Snape threw curses at his would-be captors. He didn't stop to see if they hit their intended marks, he just kept curses coming. As if it were far away Snape heard noises and shouts and realised that some of his curses had bounced off walls and shot towards some of the pedestrians. He'd felled the second smaller man before his own wand was snatched away via a curse from Flynn. _

_Backing towards the wall Snape put his hands into fists and held them in what he thought he'd seen somewhere as a boxing stance. He wasn't going down without a fight!_

_One of the burly men had recovered and he advanced on Snape menacingly. "You bloody bugger." He snarled. _

_Snape reacted without thought, his body acting independently of his mind, and his right hand connected with the man's left cheek and nose in a resounding slap. _

_The man stopped and stared at Snape. "Did you seriously just bitch slap me?" He asked, his lips twitching._

_Snape just glared at him in anger. _

_The man raised his wand. "You little coward. A defenseless old woman!" He spat in disgust. _

"_Stop!" Flynn's voice was commanding. _

_Snape had the chance to survey the alley and saw that there was a bit of damage. A curse had broken two windows in the "Magical Pet Shop" and the animals inside which hadn't been caged were fleeing. A man had been petrified, a woman had been knocked unconscious after hitting the ground, a child had been covered in boils and was crying loudly, another man had been wrapped up tightly in rope, and another woman looked like she'd been electrocuted. _

"_Billy, Bob and I will transport the prisoner back to HQ blindfolded, Ken and Ray can begin the clean up here. Nice work Severus. You make a simple thing difficult." Flynn told Snape._

_Snape hadn't felt remorse- he was the one being attacked by strange men who were forcing him to accompany them, after all. _

_After that Snape had been taken to the building via something Flynn had called a "portable transporter", magically blindfolded. He'd only seen a bit of the building as he was escorted to his cell. Left alone in there he studied the room carefully and then began to shout, bang on things, stamp his feet, anything to make noise. It was all to no avail and he didn't even know if anyone had heard him through the walls and door. Eventually he was exhausted and simply slumped on the thin mattress on the floor. Without any means of telling time he wasn't sure how long it was before the door was opened and the two wiry guards arrived to move him into another room. _

_They had clearly thought the fight was all gone but it was their turn to underestimate him. As they neared the hallway door and one went to open the door Snape stopped, propped on his left leg, swung himself around and deftly pulled the wand from the other guard's possession. He disarmed the guard who was still armed, then cursed them both with stunning spells and, for good measure, added a "vomicata" and "defecata" curses to each._

_The door buzzed, opened and reinforcements arrived. Clearly they had some means of surveying things in the hallway to send back-up so rapidly. Snape got a few curses off- although he didn't know whether any had hit their targets- before he was once more disarmed. After that he was returned to his cell and a young wizard who would probably only have been eighteen if he was a day, came in with four guards. _

"_I'm Doctor Douggie Hawtzer." He'd told Snape._

_While the guards held Snape's arms and legs and pinned him down the young wizard forced a pint of murky green liquid, which tasted like dirty bath water, down his throat. Not long after that Snape had nodded off. And slept until not long ago._

While he didn't really forgive Flynn for anything Snape, grudgingly, shook the other man's outstretched hand. When he let go Snape wiped his hand on his robe.

"Right, so let's get down to it. MI5 and MI6 are Muggle organisations, SIS or defence orgs, and are basically charged with looking after this country's interests and security. MI5 is the country's counter intelligence and security service and it deals with the protection of the parliamentary democracy, economic interests, counter-terrorism and counter-espionage within the UK, and is mainly domestic although it does sometimes play a role overseas in support of its mission. MI6 is the international counterpart." Flynn explained.

Snape nodded.

"In the Muggle world politics is on a whole other level than what we're used to. There are secret organisations, committees, inquests, investigation's, you name it. Unlike here where the Ministry has everything under the one auspice. MI12 co-ordinates with the Muggles in MI5 and MI6, the intelligence communities of other countries like the CIA in America, and the KGB and NGB in Russia, and the Ministry's Muggle Relations department, Secrecy and Privacy department, and a few other areas. Basically whenever the wizarding world is involved in any kind of threat worldwide, it's our call." Flynn continued.

"A threat like a dark wizard trying to take over the country?" Snape asked.

"Exactly like that." Flynn responded, nodding. "We are the international wizarding spies."

"Where exactly are we?" Snape asked again.

"London. Specifically 12 Downing Street." Flynn looked to Snape for the recognition and realisation, but got nothing. "12 Downing street? Next door to 10 Downing Street?"

"And next door to 14 Downing Street." Snape offered. "Probably across the road from 11 Downing Street."

Flynn laughed. "10 Downing Street is the home of the Muggle Prime Minister." He elaborated.

'Oh' Snape thought. "Does this Muggle leader know what you do here?" Snape asked.

Flynn shook his head. "No, and he never will know. Considering that not many in our world even know we exist, that's hardly surprising." He answered.

"I find it hard to believe that having seen the commotion down below the Muggles would be able to ignore a building that's what, five, ten floors?" Snape commented.

"Actually it's twenty floors. To the outside worlds- both Muggle and wizarding- this is a two story home, very similar to next door. It's almost always occupied by a very high ranking government official from the PM's party. But what the current occupier doesn't know is that ten story's above her, and ten story's below her, exist. We aren't able to access the levels that the official resides in and she can't access ours. To get into this building you need special transportation and clearance from a point in Diagon Alley with a spell and gadget that looks like a mundane object and only works for a witch or wizard- or sometimes magical being. That point takes you into the lobby here- a bit like at the Ministry of Magic- and then you go about your business on whatever floor you work on. It's all top, top secret. Most of what goes on in here never sees the light of day and even the workers usually only have level three clearance except for the supervisor's of sections and heads of departments, who are on level four, and then the top brass who are on fives." Flynn told Snape.

Snape's head was spinning with information overload. He was intrigued by the fact that there was this super-secret agency in the wizarding world. "Is the Minister for Magic your boss?"

"No. We're separate to the Ministry. Most members of the Ministry don't know we exist unless they work in a department, project or investigation that we're working on too. We're not accountable to the Ministry, and they're not accountable to us. The boss of this is the MI12 head, Mr. X." Flynn answered.

"Well that's all completely riveting, but why am I here?" Snape demanded. Enough was enough- he wanted to know what this whole exercise was about and then he wanted to get out of there and go home.

"We need your help on a mission." Flynn said.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You want me to make up some kind of special potion? Or give you advice on how to counter various dark spells?" He asked, nodding to himself as he thought about how good that might look on any future application. Then he remembered the "secret" part of "secret agency" and thought it unlikely he could boast about something that most witches and wizards didn't know existed. That took some of the sail out of his wings; what was the point of doing something big to help someone or something when you could get no credit for it?

Flynn looked uncomfortable. "You don't understand. Or perhaps I'm not explaining myself properly here. You will _be_ the mission, Severus."

Snape was shocked. He struggled to speak and find the right words. "What the hell are you talking about Flynn? Are you high?"

"I wish I were." Flynn muttered under his breath. Then he increased his volume. "You're going to help us on a very, very important mission. You'll be a quasi MI12 secret agent, Severus."

Now Snape had lost the ability to speak. He just stared across the table at Flynn.

"Normally we'd never use a civilian for anything a trained agent could do. This isn't a normal situation though. Times are looking dark, Severus, in our world and the Muggle world. Things aren't good." Flynn said.

"You mean with you-know-who?" Snape asked.

Flynn smirked. "Don't tell me your one of those who think it's safer to call him he-who-must-not-be-named or you-know-who instead of his real name? 14 years after he disappeared and people are still to frightened to death to call him by the name he fashioned for himself at the height of his terror. It never ceases to amaze me." He said. He tipped his chair back and it balanced precariously on the two back legs.

"I'm not afraid of anything. I always call him Lord Voldemort. I'm always telling people that being scared of a name is ridiculous." Snape protested. Actually it depended on who he was talking to; to Death Eaters Snape referred to the dark wizard as the "dark lord", to Order members, students, staff, and all other wizards and witches he used Voldemort.

Flynn gave him a disbelieving look. "Whatever. It doesn't really matter." He said, with a shrug.

"But I do." Snape protested, feebly.

"Bloody hell, are you nine? And if you tell me that I started it I swear to the rock God Jim Morrison I'm going to curse you." Flynn said.

Wisely Snape decided not to say anything more on that topic. Instead he asked, "So why do I have to be the one to do this thing? Why not one of your agents?"

"Because of "William the Wizard" really." Flynn answered.

Snape heaved a sigh. That stupid thing really was going to haunt him forever, wasn't it? "Why?"

"You were a wizard, playing a Muggle, playing a wizard in a Muggle film. Apparently that qualifies you for taking on this assignment, according to my superior. And this assignment could be the key to ending this war, to getting rid of Voldemort and his munchkins forever." Flynn said.

"Forever?" Snape asked, casually.

"Very possibly and, at worst, we get some excellent intel and ruffle Voldy's feathers." Flynn replied. He shifted the chair back to all four legs. "And, just in case you were wondering Severus, yes, we know about your history as a Death Eater."

Snape nodded weakly. "So what exactly am I going to have to do?"

"The key to this thing is a 34 year old Muggle woman." Flynn answered.

Snape frowned. "A Muggle woman is the key? Lord Voldemort despises Muggles so I fail to see how one could be the secret to defeating him. How on earth is this Muggle woman the key?"

"We can't tell you exactly, but I am authorized to tell you everything you need to know to complete your mission." Flynn answered. He hesitated. "This is big, Severus. _Really_ big. I hope that Albus vouching for you and promising you were on the right side is correct."

"You spoke to Dumbledore?" Snape asked, surprised. Although why he was surprised he didn't know. The former headmaster of Hogwarts never failed to amaze him.

"Albus is connected to us. When the mission specs were first completed and your name was top of our list we did some research. We know that a lot of wizards and witches in our world think you're still a paid up member of Death Eater's Anonymous. And some of those are also Death Eaters. If we weren't convinced you were on the good side of the spectrum you wouldn't be sitting here with me. This kind of information, in the wrong hands, could cripple those who want peace and goodness to reign and Voldemort sent back to hell where he belongs. So you can undoubtedly understand my concerns." Flynn said.

Snape did understand. He also saw an opportunity. "Maybe you should get someone you trust to do this. Someone not me." He suggested.

Flynn laughed. "Why doesn't that surprise me? No, Severus, that won't be necessary. We'll need to make an unbreakable contract." He answered.

Snape was a little confused; was that like making an unbreakable vow? He couldn't make a promise to never reveal any information to Voldemort because that was what his role called for.

Flynn pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket, unfolded it, and put it on the table. He smoothed the creases out and rubbed at a spot of some kind of oil. "I was eating a pizza at the time. "Sammy's" in Newington make the best vegan pizzas this country has to offer. Have you ever considered a vegan diet Severus?"

"No. I like meat." Snape answered.

"Being a vegan is about a lot more than just not eating meat. We don't eat any products from living creatures- no eggs, no milk, no cheese-, we don't wear any leather or fur products, we basically refuse to use anything coming from a living creature." Flynn explained, passionately.

Snape rolled his eyes. Flynn clearly was nuts, just like he'd thought.

Flynn pushed the piece of parchment over and Snape read it quickly. It was pretty standard- he, Severus Snape, would be given knowledge of high-level confidentiality information in order to successfully complete his mission, and would impart that knowledge to nobody else. He would also agree not to discuss particulars of his mission with un-authorised personnel and would only regularly communicate with his handler while under cover. "Fair enough." Snape said.

"You need to sign that." Flynn said.

"Do you have a quill?" Snape asked.

"It's not that kind of contract." Flynn said. He pulled a ballpoint pen out of his pocket, clicked it up, and then asked Snape to hold out his hand, palm up. Snape did as he was bid.

"This might hurt a bit." Flynn warned. He placed the pen, pointing down, onto Snape's palm and clicked again. Snape swore loudly as the pen cut into his flesh. It was only for about five seconds but it felt more like fifty seconds.

Flynn then handed the pen to Snape. Instead of black or blue ink swirling around it, it was bright red. Snape's blood. Snape signed the contract and then handed it back to Flynn. Nursing his injured hand he glared at the other man. "Was that really necessary?"

"Oh suck it up Princess. It's just a little cut, bit like a paper cut really." Flynn said.

"Easy to say that when it's not your blood in it." Snape muttered.

Flynn shrugged and folded the parchment back up to stick back in his pocket. Then he leant back in his chair and regarded Snape. "So. Back to the Muggle woman."

"Right. The vital woman who supposedly holds the key to defeating the Muggle-hating Lord Voldemort." Snape said, sarcastically. "So who is she then? Dark wizard royalty? Some amazing seer who knows how Voldemort will fall? Some sensational fighter who could kick Voldemort's arse? What?"

"She's a Muggle woman." Flynn reminded him.

"Right." Snape said.

"She's none of the above. She's more than that. She's Voldemort's daughter."


End file.
